Triángulo de silencios
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Hinami no puede comprender las cascadas de golpes en el aire de Seidou, ni los pájaros que entonan los dibujos de Ayato.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **N/A:** esto tiene mucho ooc y es pecado, pecado absoluto. Bye.

* * *

 **H** inami no puede comprender las cascadas de golpes en el aire de Seidou, ni los pájaros que entonan los dibujos de Ayato. O por qué suenan a la distancia siluetas asustadas que arrastran sus esperanzas truncadas de vivir como una cadena en sus tobillos, y ella las alcanza a escuchar estando tan lejos.

—por supuesto Hinami oye todo tipo de cosas y sin intención realmente—. A veces son cosas desagradables. Voces mudas que ríen porque Hermanito se ha ido o porque ella se vio obligada a abandonar a Hermanita. Chispas sin incendio que le murmuran «Eres débil, _tan débil_ , y tus padres no volverán a causa de eso». Los gritos de aullido nocturno de Seidou al ser torturado por Tatara y Eto, que irrumpen en las horas de sueño y escarban en sus oídos, como maliciosos y sin piedad alguna.

Pero a veces también oye cosas buenas. Las historias despiadadas de Eto, o sus borradores. Cuando esta le dice elocuente: no eres débil Hinami, eres una reina y Aogiri nuestro reino mágico en donde habitan hadas camufladas en verde, estatuas de nácar provenientes de China, conejos que te guían al país de las Pesadillas, títeres que manejan a su titiritero y mariposas sin alas que vuelan entre guerras venenosas, ¿no es maravilloso, acaso? Y las sombras alumbradas de Ayato al seguirla de cerca, como cerciorándose de algo que ella desconoce. O el analfabetismo de Naki. (Sí, hay cosas buenas, escondidas a simple vista, en todo aquello).

Más aún le cuesta comprender-se. Y podría avergonzarse también debido a ello, avergonzar inclusive a Hermanito muerto y a Hermanita extraviada y a Papá y Mamá enterrados en un maletín aún más que al refugiarse de las tormentas en un árbol todo porque–

—hay una garra de sílabas sangrientas que se acerca y se acerca más y le llama con ternura podrida: Hi-na- _chan_ —. Pero Hinami no se espanta. Sólo se escarba en las heridas y escucha (siempre escucha) su risa de metal que fractura tranquilidades, como aguardándole. Y sabe que está mal, que no es apropiado, que su ruido blanco es el incorrecto, que no se trata de _él_. (Pero). Seidou llega y tiene sus manos que esconden charcos de pintura anochecidos y los ojos de balas desenfocados en cósmicos misterios más allá de la piel de Hinami. Y si ella suspira su nombre —Seidou-kun— se le quema la garganta sin fuego, en llamas que congelan. (Sigue estando mal, sólo que–)

Él no tiene a nadie más. Se ha cenado a su madre en una oferta irresistible. Y ella lo acompaña, en su soledad a solas. Como tímida y titubeante, porque sus cabellos de nácar y los ojos de arete de algún humano desafortunado que él mordisquea le recuerdan a otra sombra de la que floreció un cadáver, tiempo atrás. Y hay terciopelo en sus pulmones y azúcar en sus costillas —las de ella—, y él está dispuesto a tomarla toda, toda, toda mientras Hinami le habla sobre flores.

(Excepto).

Excepto que Ayato se enfada con ella y la reclama asimismo. Por supuesto. Ayato que es un nocturno de día, Ayato que es un ave rapaz que arranca las entrañas de otros y se las pone en el cuello a ella como un listón para un obsequio, Ayato que es un conejo esquizotípico que devora a sus cazadores y guarda un trébol de cuatro hojas egoístamente para (comerlo) protegerlo.

Y Hinami le da la razón. Se siente culpable además. De que es tonto lo que hace, no obstante no puede detenerse tampoco. Pues Seidou necesita a alguien, no sólo como aperitivo, y ella está cansada de ser abandonada y abandonar a otros (y Seidou-kun es como él pero diferente y yo tiendo a encariñarme con muchachos de muralla caliza sin querer).

— Dame un respiro Ayato-kun —le pide queda. Uno y ya, sólo eso.

El asunto es que Ayato no es tan considerado —ninguno de los dos lo es— y él en su lugar añora hurtarle la respiración o acelerarla o detenerla. (recordándole que sigue viva). Entonces Hinami puede sentir sus plumas de cuchillo en torno a sus brazos desnudos, tanteando el terreno y únicamente se limita a agachar la cabeza y piensa en aves azules que navegan los mares de nubes, allá en lo más alto. Ayato le murmura: _HinaHinaHina_. (eres tan tonta sabes, y si te pruebo saboreo el delicioso sabor de la inocencia —corrompida—), provocando que ella le dé una sonrisa de origami roto. Ah, ya lo sabe. (Él la quiere —sumisa y abrazándolo con sus pétalos incinerados—.) Pero.

Seidou se esconde en las esquinas, circundado por un presagio de muerte. Como una puerta cerrada sin llave ni horas. La envuelve en su perfume de carne. (¿Hina-chan, ya te has ahogado en la oscuridad de él, empapándote toda en petróleo de prosas histéricas?) Y Hinami aparta la vista y se concentra en Ayato. Más culpable, más torpe, más– (más deseada). Tal vez.

Es que ha descubierto, no allí ni ahora (antes, mucho antes), que lo quiere (¿a quién? Eso es–), que los quiere a ambos, completos al estar incompletos. —aún si ellos son odio y turbulencia, como agua sedienta en besos que se deshojan y manos que inquietas palpan una fiebre color añoranza y la distancia entre ellos tres asimismo, pues de pronto sus venas de ferrocarril descarriado estallan y se apresuran a un destino que no existe y Hinami se deja tocar, por él y por él y por sus propios fantasmas—.

Y ella no es una reina en lo absoluto, cavila acordándose de las palabras torcidas de Eto, no, no lo es; sólo es una flor bañada en sangre ajena con mirada de pimpollo y alma de unicornio degollado. Y está atrapada entre una blancura oscura y una oscuridad blanca, los «Hina-chan» y los «Hina», un vértigo de muchacho huracanados y por eso los oye (los oye tanto, sus ecos moribundos).

Entonces se fracturan los segundos y Hinami vuelve a suspirar.

Que la vergüenza le roe, como los dientes de Ayato y las garras de Seidou. Que si acaso se deja caer la piel y los muros y el papel y la tinta, ellos le duelen en los huesos de sonámbula.


End file.
